


Can We Keep It?

by mogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/pseuds/mogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin finds a baby Creeper outside as it buckets down with rain, and tries to convince Michael to keep it for at least a night. Minecraft AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> little thing i wrote in the middle of the night after seeing the cutest piece of artwork by colorfulcyclone!!

"But Michael! It’s so cute!"

"Yeah, it’ll also blow us the fuck up."

The Brit responded in a dramatic sigh, and he held the young creature close to his chest, shielding it with both of his hands. A pout replaced his previous grin, and pleading green eyes almost burnt into Michael’s skull. With Gavin around, Michael would always struggle to keep his ground.

"I bet if we, um, train it, it’ll be okay?"

"Gavin," Michael began, only to be silenced by Gavin’s quiet whimper as he looked down into his hands, the baby Creeper resting on his palm giving him a meek hiss. Gavin’s finger petted it’s head, in a gesture for it to quiet down. It was causing enough commotion already. It didn’t need to be loud.

"Love, it’s bloody pourin’ out there! I found it in a corner trying to avoid all the rain!" he fought back, raising his voice in an attempt to show his sincerity about the situation.

Michael turned to the window, and he couldn’t deny Gavin’s claims that it was absolutely fucking bucketing out there. The grass had almost been beaten into the dirt, which could probably be considered mud at the time. The sky was pretty well black, the storm clouds being so grey that black was pretty much all you could see before the rain painfully altered your vision. It wasn’t really safe for anyone to be out there, let alone something so young.

Michael’s expression softened as he watched the rain pound into the ground, and then gave another glance to Gavin as he cradled the Creeper.

"Fine. You’re keepin’ it for one night. Or until the rain dies down, whatever," he said with a grunt.

Gavin jumped from his seat with a triumphant laugh, a grin taking over his face. He kept the Creeper closely tucked to him, although the excitement had made it a bit difficult.

"Thank you thank you thank you Michael!"

Before Michael could tell him to not worry about it, that it was pretty much the least he could do, Gavin had planted a big, wet kiss on him, just out of pure joy.

Once Michael got back to his senses, Gavin was skipping through the house, franticly trying to find something warm.

He gave a soft smile as he watched the Brit bounce back into the living room, with the tiny creature wrapped up in a towel as it purred gratefully.

"I don’t think he’ll be blowing us up, Michael."


End file.
